Edward's Private Property
by SalemVamPirate
Summary: Bella wonders what edward hides from her.She enlists the help of Alice and Jasper.During this she gets to know Jasper and Edward a bit more.
1. Chapter 1

Edward's Private Property

**Edward's Private Property**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (if I did, Edward would have beat the smuckers out of Jacob by now), or any of its characters (I wish) the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 1 Good Morning**

**I awoke to a dim light coming through the curtains in window. A typical gray Saturday, the clouds covering what were the remnants of the sun. I looked at my alarm clock only to find it fifteen minutes past 8am. **

"**Morning love", said angel sitting in the rocking chair next to my bed.**

"**Morning, when did you come in?" I said in a groggy voice. Strange, I couldn't remember letting him in my window, in fact I couldn't even remember what time I went to bed. I remembered grabbing my very much abused copy of **_**Wuthering Heights**_** and then pressing play on my CD player and listen to **_**Claire De Lune**_**.**

**Edward velvet voice interrupted my mild panic "I don't remember, but you were already asleep"**

**It was then that I noticed my earphones wrapped around my neck and my book on the floor.**

"**Why didn't you wake me up?" I half spoke, half yawned.**

"**You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you"**

"**You should have, I wanted to see you"**

"**I'm here now, and I always will be, as long as you want me"**

"**I'll always want you"**

"**Good, now get dressed"**

"**Where are we going?"**

"**My house, its just Jasper and Alice, and I need someone else with me before Alice decides to dress me and Jasper."**

"**That sound like a good reason" I pictured he little dark haired girl forcing Edward and Jasper, both at least twice her size, into something ridiculous "I wouldn't mind seeing **_**you**_** model clothes for once though. So, where did everyone else go?"**

"**Emmett and Rose are out hunting. Carlisle is at the hospital and. . . I think Esme went out to find some new chairs for the dining table after Jasper and Emmett wrecked most of them"**

"**What were they doing?"**

"**Fighting over something about Emmett finding some old pictures of Jasper in something Alice made him wear"**

"**Like what?"**

"**I think a teddy bear was involved . . . and something along the lines of a penguin suit" he let out a slightly muffled chuckle at what he had just said. I suddenly got the image of Jasper in a black and white suit and little pixy-like Alice forcing him to put on a rubber beak, it was just too funny. I burst out laughing with him. I started to feel sorry for poor Jasper. I wanted to help him avenge his honor. I let out a slight laugh. **

"**What's so funny?" He never failed to notice anything. He was looking at me like I was crazy. One eyebrow raised in surprise.**

"**Oh nothing, I just pictured Alice forcing poor Jasper into a penguin costume" He chuckled again and with that I grabbed my bag of toiletries and walked to the bathroom door to get started on my plan.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Jasper's Honor

**Chapter 2 Jasper's Honor**

**We arrived at the Cullen house, my future home. The thoughts of my plan going around in my head. I needed to find Alice before she had a chance to tell someone about my idea. As if on cue, she danced towards me, almost knocking me down, "Bella, I love it", she whispered so quietly in my ear, I almost didn't hear what she said.**

"**Good, I need you to distract Edward for me"**

"**Deal"**

"**Edward! I need you help with something big brother"**

**I walked into the large house, and went off to Edward's room.**

"**Hello Bella."**

**I jumped, surprised, when I heard a deep voice behind me.**

**I turned to find an extremely nervous looking Jasper. I could almost feel my heart pounding out of my chest**

"**Oh, hi Jasper", I finally said after calming down.**

"**Are you okay? Your emotions are making me nervous" I had forgotten that his power probably sensed that he nearly gave me a heart attack when he spoke to me.**

"**Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm really sorry Bella" He started backing away, and I reached out to stop him.**

"**He immediately tensed up as soon as my hand touched his shoulder"**

"**It's okay Jasper. I know you didn't mean to, I just didn't hear behind me, it's okay"**

**I hadn't noticed that he had turned around and that he had the front of his shirt unbuttoned, and that my hand was now resting on his bare chest. I felt my face heat up, doesn't any male in this house believe in buttoning his shirt.**

**Jasper carefully grabbed my wrist and gently let it fall to my side.**

"**I'm really sorry Jasper"**

"**Its okay Bella, it wasn't on purpose and you need to stop feeling embarrassed, I can almost feel myself blushing."**

"**Oh, sorry Jasper" I had to calm down.**

"**It's fine Bella. So what's this about avenging my honor?"**

"**Oh yeah, well Edward told me about you and Emmett fighting over some pictures of you in a penguin costume and I had the feeling that somehow Edward was involved in Emmett finding those pictures. Am I right?"**

"**Why yes, you are." **

"**Well, I felt pretty bad about that and wanted to help you get some revenge on Edward by finding something of his to embarrass him with"**

"**I'm touched by your vengefulness, but this wouldn't have anything to do with Edward always finding something about you."**

"**That may have something to do with this, but it's mostly to defend you"**

"**Sure it is" he chuckled.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Under the Bed

**Chapter 3 Under the Bed**

**We slowly walked to Edward's rooms. I had never been so close to Jasper, I felt a bit awkward.**

"**Why do you feel so nervous?"**

"**Its just that I…we never really talked or anything and its just weird"**

"**Oh"**

"**Don't worry, I know why you would stay away, you haven't been a 'vegetarian' as long as the rest of them, and then that whole thing at my birthday" He flinched when I reminded him. "You know, I never held that against you"**

"**I'm still sorry about that, you should have" I felt my temper flare up at his words.**

"**No, I shouldn't have and never did or will, so get over it"**

"**Calm down Bella" Instantly, I felt a wave of calm hit me full on**

"**I'm sorry Jasper. I sometimes forget you can feel when I'm angry"**

"**Its fine Bella, just try to keep your emotions under control"**

"**Deal"**

**We arrived at Edward's room.**

**Jasper looked around "So where are we gonna start?"**

**I looked around the room "Maybe, we could start with the bed first." That came out wrong. He stared at me in disbelief "What?" he stuttered, actually stuttered. **

"**Check ****under**** the bed I mean", "I think I'll fit" I mumbled to myself.**

**He looked me up and down "I don't think so"**

"**Do you think you can lift it?"**

"**Of course"**

"**Okay, lift it up mister" **

"**Did you just call me mister?" he stared at me quizzically **

"**Yeah, I did, didn't I? Sorry."**

"**I could get used to that, Mister Hale. I like it." I blushed at how he said that, like it was an important title. I walked toward the large gold bed and started to push, it weighed a ton.**

"**I don't think your going to be able to move that on your own, it's solid wood." Leave it to Edward to buy a solid wood bed.**

"**Okay. Now help me move this thing."**

**He moved toward the bed and with one simple push he moved it across the room. I felt a pang of annoyance at watching him move the bed so easily. **

"**I really hate that, you know"**

"**Hate what?" he asked with genuine curiosity at my sudden outburst of emotion and at the sudden edge in my voice.**

"**How easily you all do something like that, when I can't even open a box of cereal without hurting myself" **

"**I'm sorry about that but its not it's my fault" **

"**I know"**

"**It's fine. I forgot how emotional you can get. Let's finish trying to blackmail my little brother"**

"**Okay"**

**I crawled under the bed and couldn't see a thing.**

"**Can you give me a flashlight or something?"**

"**Sure, I'll just put the bed down on top of you"**

"**Sorry. I don't think there's anything here. Let me get out"**

**I crawled out as carefully as possible, and as soon as I was almost out I hit my head on the edge of the bed.**

"**Ouch"**

"**Are you okay?" he said while trying to hold back a laugh.**

"**Yes. What's that?" I saw a small box in the very corner of the bed. It looked like a small shoebox. "Wait a second. I'll be right back"**

"**Sure, I'm just holding a hundred pound bed"**

"**Sorry Jazzy" I couldn't hold back the giggle when I said Alice's pet name for him. I could practically feel him roll his eyes.**

"**Got it. You can put the bed down now" **

**I held the little box waiting for Jasper to put the bed all the way down. The little box had said 'Edwards Private Property' in what looked like the handwriting of a five year old. I let out a small laugh.**

"**What are you laughing at?"**

**I showed him the box, "what? It's just a box with some writing on it"**

"**It's Edward's handwriting. I always thought he was born with perfect handwriting, this just seems funny to me, makes him seem more…more"**

"**Human, right, that's what you mean" **

"**Sure, why not?"**

"**So what's in that little box that my dear brother kept hidden from all of us for so long?"**

"**I don't know…let's find out" I carefully opened the lid to the box.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 An Open Box

**Chapter 4 An Open Box**

**I carefully opened the lip. There were some old pictures of Edward's family some of Alice, some of him and Carlise together before anyone else joined the family, some of Carlise and Esme together. I turned the picture over, in Edward's calligraphy 'my new mother and father'. I kept looking through the little box and found a tattered, old picture of a women I didn't know holding a baby.**

"**Jasper, do you know who this is?"**

"**No, I don't think I've ever seen her before"**

**I turned the picture around, 'mom and me at three months old'**

"**She's his mom. I can't believe he kept this picture all this time"**

"**I can, he's a huge packrat, and actually I think we all are"**

**I kept digging through the box. I couldn't believe he had this many pictures of **_**both **_**oh his families.**

**I even found a picture of him as a little boy with his father. He even had the exact same crooked smile on his face. He even had some letters that he had written while he was away from Carlise. All of them in his own personal calligraphy.**

**I had lost all track of time, so when Jasper said something I almost jumped, "Isn't this the same charm he gave you?" he pointed at the picture of him as a baby.**

"**Yeah, why?"**

"**His mother looks a little bit like you, the way she smiles"**

"**She does, doesn't she?"**

**I closed the box and got off the bed and went into the closet to find something else. I looked around his entire closet and all I found was an old teddy bear, he was missing an eye, and looked like he had been sewn up a couple of times. I hugged it and realized it smelled like him. I heard a slight creak and the door to the room close.**

"**His name is Mason" I heard my angel say behind me. I didn't want to turn around. I felt him wrap his stone arms around me. "I've had him since I was three years old"**

"**Where's Jasper?"**

"**He ran off as soon as he felt how angry I was that he was in my room"**

"**Sorry, but I needed an accomplice"**

"**I see, but why are you digging around in my room"**

"**I don't want to tell you" I said stubbornly.**

"**Why?"**

"**I don't want you to be angry at me for being in your room"**

"**I don't mind if you're in my room, I won't be angry I promise"**

"**You'll laugh at why I'm in your room then"**

"**I promise not to laugh"**

"**You'll laugh"**

"**Bella, love, I'd never laugh at you"**

"**Fine, I was slightly annoyed at the fact that you always find something about me I wouldn't want you to know"**

"**Like what?"**

"**What I say in my dreams"**

"**Fine, I won't watch you sleep anymore"**

"**NO!!"I said too quickly "I want you there"**

"**Alright, then what?"**

"**I don't know I just felt like I don't know enough about you, its not like you talk in your dreams" he laughed at my explanation.**

"**You just laughed at me"**

"**Not you, what you said, silly Bella. So you conspired with Jasper and Alice just so can dig through my room, to get to know more about me. Am I right?"**

"**Yes"**

"**What did you find?"**

"**Your little box of pictures, I can't believe you kept all of those all this time"**

"**I couldn't get rid of them"**

"**I saw the one of you mother, Jasper says I look like her when I smile. Do I?"**

"**In a way"**

"**That's a bit scary"**

"**Why?"**

"**I mean, I look like you mother, they say that's what most men look for, a women like their mom"**

"**Probably, but my mother was much less stubborn"**

"**Are you calling me stubborn?"**

"**Yes"**

"**I'm not the one who still holds his teddy bear, he smells like you so don't you dare tell me who don't still hug him"**

"**Yes, I do, whenever I miss my parents, I hold Mason. You know if you wanted to know something strange about me you could've just asked instead of having me taken hostage by my sister"**

"**That was a bonus, now you know how I feel"**

"**I'm never having Alice kidnap you again, if that's what it's like"**

"**That's all I ask"**

"**So the next time I want to know something about you, all I have to do is ask"**

"**I'm an open box"**


End file.
